


Pon atención a los ojos tristes

by Almadehetalia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Usuk/hetero/ Ucrania x Rusia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almadehetalia/pseuds/Almadehetalia
Summary: Emily es la única persona capaz de contar aquella trágica historia sobre su mejor amiga: Yaketerina. Una chica tan destrozada por el abandono de sus padres y el abuso constante de malos hombres.Aquella chica no tuvo la oportunidad de salir de ese profundo pozo de oscuridad. Ni la mano que le brindó Emily, ni el amor que le dió Iván fue suficiente para salvarla.
Relationships: Ucrania y Rusia





	Pon atención a los ojos tristes

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones: Será algo corto. Pero aun así tengo fe en que a alguien podría interesarle. Está pareja es Ucrania x Rusia. En el universo que planteo no son hermanos.   
> Acostumbro a usar frases, más bien basarme en ellas para crear una historia. En este caso me base en; "Pon atención a los ojos tristes".
> 
> Advertencias: En está historia el romance no es tan relevante. Contiene temas fuertes y algo delicados. No lo hago con mala intención o con ganas de provocar morbo. Simplemente es una desahogo. No me pasó a mí pero si a otras personas.
> 
> Es preferible que una persona de 18 años o mayor lo lea. Si eres menor a eso, léelo bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

No soy buena contando historias. Eso se le da más a mi novio; el cejotas. Pero esto quería contarlo yo. Saliera como saliera. Creo que nunca podría decir esto abiertamente. Soy mejor con las palabras que con las letras. Pero sencillamente hay cosas que nunca deben ser pronunciadas. Lo que siento aquí en mi pecho me atormenta cada día que pasa. Porque sé, estoy segura que se pudo haber evitado la desgracia de mi querida amiga: Yekaterina

Ella venía de Ucrania, era hermosa, de cabellos plateados como una reina de hielo y poseía unos preciosos ojos azules cristalinos, era de rasgos finos y de cuerpo impresionante. Desafortunadamente eso le trajo problemas. Y en ese entonces la chica estaba totalmente destrozada emocionalmente.

Yekaterina no hablaba mucho. Era joven pero mostraba una mirada exageradamente desgastada. 

Las chicas del salón a menudo la excluían como si tuviera la peste o algún virus altamente contagioso.

Los hombres por su parte sólo intentaban propasarse con ella debido a sus enormes atributos. No dudaban en faltarle al respeto con tal de lucirse frente a sus amigos.

Esos bastardos nunca entendieron lo miserable que la hacían sentir. 

Por alguna razón Yekaterina era el blanco perfecto para las burlas. Era algo que no podía entender. La chica gozaba de una belleza descomunal, era respetuosa y amable. No había forma de explicar como una chica tan perfecta podía ser tan repudiada. Tal vez lo único malo en ella es que mostraba una enorme falta de confianza en si misma. Era ese tipo de persona que nunca se defiende, sólo agacha la cabeza aceptando la basura que depositaban los demás sobre ella, pensando que se lo merece.

Muchas veces eran cosas dirigidas hacia su cuerpo.  
Le ponían apodos desagradables: llamándola tetona, bubis grasientas, y las típicas frases de gente sin mucha imaginación: zorra, perra, retardada... Eran tantos los apodos que sería demasiado hostigoso ponerlos todos.

Muchos la humillaban y le trataban mal sin razón.

Me da rabia pensar que todos colaboraron para matarla. Todos son tan culpables como yo.

En ese entonces yo quedé fascinada por esa muchacha tan callada. Inmediatamente quise ser su amiga. Había algo en esos ojos tan tristes que me hacían querer protegerla de todo. 

Cosa que fallé totalmente.

Con el tiempo y la convivencia descubrió que Yekaterina había pasado por muy malas situaciones. Aparte de las ya acontecidas en la escuela.

Su madre se la pasaba todo el tiempo intoxicada. Se había perdido en el mundo de las drogas desde que su padre las había abandonado a amabas.

Y ella había sufrido de intentos de violaciones por parte de los hombres que traía su madre. Desde sus doce años. Nunca lo habían conseguido pero vaya que la destrozaron emocionalmente.

No puedo describir lo mucho que lloré con ella cuando me lo contó. Yo le había invitado a una pijamada dónde solo estuviéramos las dos. Nunca esperé que guardara tanta agonía dentro de su pobre corazón. 

Se me hacía difícil creer que todo eso le pudiera estar pasando a ella. Una persona tan buena no merecía tanto castigo.

Yo no podía comparar mis desagradables experiencias con hombres desconocidos que me tocaban sin permiso.

Cuando pienso en la primera vez que un hombre se aprovechó del poco espacio en un transporte público para tocarme, me inmensamente destrozada. Tenía solo catorce años. Venía sola. Y aquel asqueroso ser me acarició un seno. 

Me paralicé. Estaba demasiado asustada como para moverme. Con los ojos bañados en lágrimas intenté buscar ayuda. Alguien que me socorriera. Quién fuera.

Él aprovechó mi debilidad para tomarme la cintura. Presentí en ese instante qué quería arrimarme el miembro. Mis ojos chorreaban sin control.

Y entonces reaccione jalando el saco a la persona que tenía enfrente de mí. Era un chico alto que estaba de espaldas. Al sentir el tirón volteó a verme.

—Hay un hombre que intenta tocarme —fue lo único que conseguí decir antes de soltarme en un llanto total que consiguió llamar la atención de los pasajeros.

Gracias al cielo, aquel chico me salvó de un viejo de cuarenta y tantos años.

Pero incluso cuando aquel sujeto recibió su merecido. Yo no pude quitarme esa asquerosa sensación de sentirme usada. Cuando llegué a casa la mano del tipo seguía sobre mi pecho. Cuando me bañé tallandome con fuerza los lugares donde él había tocado, la maldita y repugnante sensación siguió ahí. No se fue ni cuando me acosté. La sensación permaneció durante más de una semana. Aquella experiencia me marcó de por vida.

Han pasado cinco años desde ese suceso, aún duele y me seguirá doliendo hasta que esté vieja y muera.

Ahora pienso en la pequeña Yekaterina. Sola y asustada. Sin nadie que le extienda la mano para safarla de las garras de esas bestias.

Le contó esa espantosa primera vez. Yekaterina al igual que Emily jamás podrá olvidar el terror.  
A ella le sucedió cuando dormía. No había puesto el seguro en la puerta porque nunca lo había necesitado. Los tipos que se costaban con su madre nunca posaban la vista en ella. Yekaterina en su inocencia pensaba que todos los hombres siempre se sentía atraídos hacía mujeres bellas, sensuales y lo más importante; que fueran adultas.

Ella a sus doce años jamás imaginó qué un hombre se sintiera atraído hacia una NIÑA.

A esa edad su pecho se desarrolló más que el de cualquiera otra de sus compañeras. Y uno de esos malnacidos lo notó. 

Así qué se metió a su cuarto silenciosamente, acostandose a su lado. La dulce niña dormía sin perturbarse. Aquel tipo comenzó a besarla a la vez que le tocaba el pecho. Despertó sintiendo una asquerosa sensación en la cara.

Ella no gritó, no huyó. Se quedó paralizada, con el corazón latiendole a mil, lo único que podía oír eran sus propios latidos retumbandole con fuerza.

Se quedó en shock.

Aquel vil ser se acomodó mejor, viendo que nadie iba a detenerlo. Se sintió con el poder de hacer lo que quiera.

La abrazó por detrás tocándole los senos con morbo, los aplastaba y jalaba como si fueran una bolsa de gelatina. Él incluso le había frotado el clítoris. Lo hacía con una asquerosa y brutal rapidez. Guíandose por los vídeos pornos que consumía en gran cantidad. Era un enfermo que no se paraba a pensar en el daño mortal que le hacía a una chiquilla.

Él se masturbaba detrás de su trasero. Ella sólo pedía que todo parara. Rogaba para que todo solo fuera un mal sueño.

Pero no lo era. 

No sabía el porqué aquel hombre no la había tomado por la fuerza o siquiera desvestido. Pero agradecía de cierta forma que aquel sujeto no había llegado a más. Su virginidad seguía intacta aunque su estabilidad mental ya no.

Le había arruinado la vida.

Al final dejó su semen en la cama y se marchó satisfecho.

El dolor comenzó a expandirse a través de todo su ser. 

Cuando salió del shock Yekaterina temblaba sin parar. Lloró y gritó con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitían. 

Nadie vino a ver cómo estaba. Su enorme y vieja casa estaba hundida en un sepulcral silencio que solo era roto por aquella niña, qué con el alma sangrante, lloraba sin parar. Buscando alguna presencia paternal que la consolara y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien. Que ya nadie volviera a hacerle daño.

Todo el día se quedó esperando a que su madre o su padre (salido de la nada), fuera a abrazarla.

Vomitó ahí mismo. 

Primero fue una gran sacudida que la hizo agacharse, después vino otro impulso, luego otro y otro. No podía respirar, su estómago presionaba fuertemente para vaciarla.

Cuando pudo controlarse. Se volvió a sentar sobre su cama dándose cuenta de que se había orinado.

En otras circunstancias se hubiera sentido terriblemente avergonzada. 

Pero... en aquel instante el miedo se apoderó de todos sus sentidos. Ni siquiera pudo detenerse en ese dolor punzante; le ardía de una manera desgarradora. Se sentía como si le hubieran pasado una navaja filosa por su clítoris.

Desde aquel momento sus noches se convirtieron en pesadillas.

Algo en ella cambio drásticamente. Su infancia se perdió para siempre.

Ese fue el punto de partida para que fuera desarrollando un enorme asco hacia si misma.

~*~*~∆~*~*~

Cuando uno piensa que ya nada puede afectarle. Pasan cosas que te derriban una vez más. Te dejan en el suelo y la caída siempre es dolorosa. 

Conforme escucha sus historias y secretos. Mi heróico corazón se fue haciendo polvo. Sé que Yekaterina nunca sería capaz de describirme con precisión el miedo que en verdad sintió. Sé que no puedo hacerme una idea del verdadero infierno que le resultó vivir de esa manera.

Y bueno, yo tampoco quería pedirle muchas explicaciones acerca de aquello. Era demasiado terrible. 

La primera vez que me lo contó. Lloré. Lloré como nunca, porque sabía que si algo así me hubiera ocurrido, no lo soportaría. No tendría ninguna fuerza para seguir adelante y mucho menos para decírselo a alguien

Admiraba a mi amiga por ser tan fuerte. Ella en verdad era como una superhéroe. Su habilidad era superar las pruebas más duras que la vida le ponía.

En algún momento, la ucraniana no pudo seguir guardando silencio. Así que fue a contárselo a su madre. La ojiazul esperaba con ansías alguna reacción de preocupación por parte de su progenitora. 

Ella se burló. Y su risa quedó grabada con fuego en su mente.

Incluso ahora se me hace un nudo en la garganta cada vez que pienso en esas devastadoras palabras.

—"Bien, eso le pasa a las putas como tú y como yo. Esto es para lo que fuimos traídas al mundo. Solo para abrir las piernas. Así que el día en que un hombre te haga mujer siéntete afortunada."

Ojalá en su momento yo hubiera podido consolarla con mejores palabras. Cuando me dijo esa frase sólo atine a abrazarla y decirle que nada de eso era cierto. 

Soy idiota. Y se me da fatal los buenos consejos.

Pasó un año entero para que forjaramos con hierro esa amistad. Y en ese tiempo Yekaterina tomó ánimos. Reía más a menudo. E incluso mostró su lado juguetón. Eran una dulce y encantadora chica.

Las cosas parecían fluir bien, sin contratiempos. Hasta que el destino hizo de las suyas. El destino no se cansaba de ensañarse con ella.

Lo que vendrá a continuación es algo raro pero no por eso menos importante.

Yekaterina se enamoró de la persona que menos esperaba.

Iván: mi ex-novio. Lo había dejado debido a su malas actitudes, sus prohibiciones y sus celos descontrolados. No quería a alguien así en mi vida. Pero él no se dió por vencido conmigo.   
Iván por todos los medios buscó conquistarme de nuevo... Incluso cuando comenzó a salir con Yekaterina.

Él también fue un elemento importante para esta triste historia.

Iván era un joven, alto y apuesto de cabellos blancos y ojos amatistas, que simplemente volvía y se iba de mi vida cuando quería. 

Él como de costumbre apareció en mi vida, solo que en esta ocasión. Había llegado en un mal momento.

Me arrepiento enormemente de haberle ofrecido mi amistad.   
Debí cortar lazos desde un principio. 

Si uno no enciende la mecha, el detonador jamás estallará.

Iván fue el encendedor.

Él se pegó a mí como una sanguijuela. 

Yo en ningún momento me alejé de la ucraniana. Permanecí como un perro fiel a su lado. Me dedicaba enteramente a cuidar de mi amiga. Cualquiera que se diera los aires de meterse con ella, era una clara invitación para meterse conmigo.

Cuando Iván notó la importancia del Yekaterina en mi vida. Quiso alejarla y su mejor arma fue la intimidación.

Cosa que no funcionó. Ella había visto a los ojos a hombres verdaderamente malos. No se iba a alejarme de mí solo porque un muchacho celoso hacía berrinche.

Mi amiga vió algo especial en Iván. Por primera vez estaba mostrando interés por un chico.  
De esta manera comenzaron a convivir. No fue un buen inicio, pero a fin de cuentas comenzaron a avanzar.

Hasta la fecha no tengo ni idea de que pudo haber visto Yekaterina en Iván. Ella era demasiado para estar con un tipo como él. Se merecía algo muchísimo mejor.

Aunque debo aclarar que yo nunca me metí. Ella era feliz de ese modo y no sería yo quien acabará con esas ilusiones que tanto le costaron hacérselas.  
De un momento a otro, ellos comenzaron a atraerse. Me contaron poco sobre su historia, sólo me dijeron lo esencial.

Ocurrió cuando Iván vió cómo la acosaban fue un día en que yo me ausenté: ese maldito Gilbert hacía de las suyas cuando nadie le ponía un alto.

—Vamos, ¿Para qué demonios crees que tienes esas tetotas?— pasó sus manos por el busto de la ojiazul, esta por su parte se cubría cuanto podía. Y lo empujaba con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz.

—No vuelvas a tocarme —su voz estaba impregnada de odio.

No era un objeto. No podían hacer lo que quisieran con ella.

—Vamos, muñeca, no digas eso. Es un desperdicio que nadie las aproveche...

Iván se acercó por detrás. El pobre imbécil chocó contra su pecho, Gilbert no tuvo la oportunidad de escapar cuando se topó frente a frente con el diablo. Iván le destrozó la cara al chico. Y fue suspendido durante semanas.

Se portó como todo un héroe. Una vez más salvó a una inocente chica de un patán.

Ya puedo recordar porqué lo quise tanto. Una pequeña cosa te hace caer a sus pies. 

El sentirse protegida por alguien. No tiene precio.

Él era el mismo que me ayudó cuando aquel infeliz cerdo, me tocó.

Desde ese día, ella se entregó por completo al increíble sentimiento que era amar a alguien. Iván lo era todo para ella.

Y él al poco rato, también comenzó a verla con otros ojos.

Se traían desde que se vieron. Pero apenas formaban esos lazos de amor, que al menos creo yo, hubieran durado toda una eternidad.

Verlos juntos hacía suspirar a cualquiera, eran una dulce pareja. Iván la trataba bien. Era detallista, considerado y la escuchaba en todo momento. Él no sabía tanto de Yekaterina como yo. Pero igualmente se preocupaba por ella.

Se veía realmente enamorado. 

Yo apoyaba esa relación.

Quería que esos dos fueran felices.

Y tal vez lo hubiera sido si yo no fuera tan estúpida

Yo no debí volver a tener una amistad con él. Porque a pesar de todo. De amar profundamente a Yaketerina. Él seguía asegurando que no podía olvidarme por completo.  
Claro que ya no me coqueteaba como antes. Pero seguía intentando ganarme. Sin importarle como Yekaterina pudiera sentirse.

Él fue un estúpido. Un gran idiota. Un pedazo de cagada.

Y yo también por no ponerle un alto a tiempo.

Yekaterina quedaba destrozada cada vez que Iván daba signos de seguir queriéndome. Sabía lo difícil que era querer a alguien que se fija en otras mujeres. Y la experiencia no es nada agradable. Podía percibir que ella no se sentía lo suficiente para estar con él.

Yekaterina no se daba cuenta de que se merecía el cielo y las estrellas. Hasta la luna entera.

E incluso llegué a pensar que por esa razón ella se había quitado la vida.

Más tarde, gracias a un mensaje que me dejó en el celular, supe que su madre metió varios hombres a su casa y que estos por fin habían tomado posesión de su cuerpo.

Y eso había ocurrido una semana antes de que ella se envenenara. Pero no le dijo a nadie. Ella había cargado con todo ese peso, sin decirme nada, sin quejarse. Sin dar señales.

Más que la de unos ojos cargados de tormentas.

Es cierto que parecía distinta y que estaba volviéndose a cerrarse con las personas. Pero no imaginé que se tratara de algo tan grave. Debí poner más atención a esos ojos tristes que rogaban por ayuda.

Iván al saberlo se quebró. Él tampoco se dio cuenta. Y de saberlo, estoy segura de que la hubiese abrazado para no soltarla nunca.

Apuesto mi vida a qué yo solo era un capricho del pasado. Yekaterina era su presente y su futuro.

Pero ya no. 

Yo por mi parte me arrepiento tanto de no haber hecho más por ella. Si tan sólo hubiese puesto más atención. Ella tal vez seguiría aquí. Porque yo no la dejaría recaer.

Pero todo esto lo pensé demasiado tarde.

Ella no volverá jamás. Se ha ido a un lugar que es inaccesible para los vivos. Un lugar del que nadie ha regresado.

No hay retorno para mi querida amiga.

Pero donde quiera que este. Espero que tenga paz y tranquilidad, le deseo que reciba todo el amor que merece. Ruego a cualquier Dios, que le dé otra oportunidad y le de una vida mejor de la que tuvo. No puedo resignarme a qué entre tanta tragedia haya sido arrastrada a un pozo de miseria. Se supone que debía haber luz en su vida, no oscuridad. 

Pero no todos cuentan con la misma suerte. Muchas veces los finales felices no existen.

Espero de todo corazón que donde quiera que esté reciba todo el amor que esté maldito mundo no le pudo dar.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que alguien le haya gustado.
> 
> Este es uno de los temas más difíciles que he tratado. Siento que aquí puedo expresar mucho de lo que siento.  
> Muchas gracias por su atención
> 
> Si hay errores favor de avisarme.  
> Voy a intentar mejorar todo lo que pueda.


End file.
